Life after near Death
by sasasalsa
Summary: After lives of constant worry how will the wizarding world rebuild their lives? Isn't just a H/G fic its about all the relationships and changes. Skeeter, Narcissa&Teddy 2 come.Rated 4 mild language & occasional sex references but as harry says nothing ha
1. Waking up

The three friends walked down the crumbling steps from the study and stopped.

'I'm exhausted.' said Harry.

'Me too,' agreed Ron, 'but I should go and see how everyone else is before I head upstairs.'

'Where is everyone sleeping?' asked Hermione.

'Wherever they can, I think. I'll see you upstairs later Harry,' and Ron headed down the corridor towards the murmur of voices that came from the great hall.

Harry explained to Hermione that he had an urgent matter of elf business to attend to before turning in for the night so with a tired but wide grin on her face she bade him goodnight and left.

'Kreacher?'

CRACK!

'Master Harry.' Kreacher gazed at Harry in awe as he bowed low.

'Well done Kreacher. Master Regulus would have been proud of you. What you did was very brave, you must be the most loyal house elf in the world!'

Kreacher's eyes were brimming with tears and he beamed at his master, absent-mindedly fingering the heavy locket on his chest.

'If you want anything from me I can try my best to get it for you…' Harry trailed off. He knew that house elves could be very touchy in matters of their own personal freedoms.

'Nothing in the world sir!'

'Er…OK…well I am going to bed and I would love a peanut butter sand-'

CRACK! Kreacher was already gone.

Smiling sadly, Harry trudged up to the Gryffindor Tower where he found his usual bed in his old dormitory. Everything looked the same, the only difference being that the portrait was wide open so that anyone could enter and his room was empty of possesions.

Ron was downstairs, Dean had disapparated home from Hogsmeade to finally see his family, Seamus was staying in the Ravenclaw tower where his younger cousin was and Neville was sleeping in the hospital wing under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey who had insisted on treating all of his cuts.

When Kreacher arrived with an enormous platter of sandwiches five minuits later Harry had already fallen asleep in his bed fully robed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That was how Ginny found him when she cautiously climbed into the dormitory a couple of hours later. Ron was sprawled under his duvet on his own bunk, with a pile of sandwich crusts lying beside the bed.

Turning to Harry, her expression shifted from loving exasperation to tenderness. She saw that he was troubled even in his sleep. Hermione had told her that Harry had always suffered from nightmares. She sat down on the edge of the bunk, never taking her eyes off his face. They hadn't seen each other for months and she so wanted to be a part of his life.

Unable to bear the thought of walking downstairs alone and lying in a cold bed, she took of her shoes and slid into Harry's bed. She faced away from him and when he breathed, his breath danced on her face. How well they fitted she thought as they cuddled together like spoons.

As she drifted into her own sleep she had no idea that Harry was reliving that moment in the forest when he had stood before Tom Riddle and thought of Ginny. His thoughts of her seemed so real. He could even smell her perfume.

………………………………………………………………………………….

When he woke next morning, he noticed in surprise that someone was lying next to him. Red hair was fanned out on his pillow and his heart which had stopped for a moment was suddenly pounding at a tremendous rate.

He stroked Ginny's cheek and her eyelids fluttered open.

'I am not a morning person,' Harry began, 'but waking up is very enjoyable if this is how it happens. Although, I swear you gave me heart attack when I first saw you there!'

'I'm sorry!'

'I'm not.'

Harry leant in to kiss her but Ginny's smile faded fast when the door opened and Hermione stood there. No one had a chance to speak before Ron reminded them of his presence with a loud grunt as he rolled over displaying a rather fetching pair of polka dotted boxers.

Harry smirked and gave Ginny a glance that seemed to say; 'well he's _your_ brother'. Ginny's eyebrow was raised as she gave his underwear a very disparaging look. Hermione on the other hand had turned rather pink and was glancing everywhere except at Ginny and Harry who were now sitting up perch themselves on the edge of the bed. Her mouth opened and closed while she struggled to find something to say.

Ginny told her with relish, 'you look like a goldfish.'

On hearing her voice Ron woke with a start. Realising what he was wearing he shrieked, 'BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING HERE!' Pulling herself together, she snapped, 'Maybe you should be asking what your sister as doing in Harry's bed!'

'OK, OK, maybe not a goldfish, what kind of fish would you prefer to be?' Ron was completely bemused.

'Nothing ha-' Harry began as Ron started to realise what Hermione had said.

'Ewww!' Ron began to rant, 'I'm just lying here…decency…you two think I don't exist…sister…I know you need comforting mate, but seriously…I could have woken up…'

'I need to have a bath.' Harry said, looking down at his rumpled robes and he stood up.

'Me too.' said Ginny giggling as she left with Harry, Ron gaping after them.

Sticking her head back around the door she added 'Given what you're wearing you can't lecture us about decency, Ronald!'

Ron was still unable to shut his mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny and Harry walked down the steps. In the Gryffindor common room they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting on the sofa by the dying fire. Both had tear-stained cheeks. They held hands as they slept, Mrs. Weasley's head resting on her husbands shoulder.

Smiling, Harry and Ginny crept out of the portrait hole, muttered 'See you at breakfast and went to their respective bathrooms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Harry had made his way back up to his dormitory he was about to push open the door when he heard his two friends' voices. Ron had evidently not got dressed yet. Harry leant closer into the door to hear what they were saying.

**Please Review and tell me what you think of the story!**

**Thank you for reading this!**


	2. Eating up

Hermione was crying. Ron was mumbling apologetically.

'I wanted to come back, I swear I did, but the snatchers…'

'Mmm.'

'I felt so frustrated with myself, obviously I wished that we were doing better and then it hurt when you said you would stay, I was jealous and confused, I didn't understand and I was out of my mind with worry. I couldn't stand not knowing what had happened to my family as well as being scared shitless for you and Harry. More than anything I felt useless and helpless and...well it was crazy, horrible…

Harry couldn't help but remember a conversation from two years earlier in which Hermione had accused a certain person of having the 'emotional range of a teaspoon'. That certain person was pouring his heart out on the other side of the door, sitting much closer to Hermione than he used to. It was a weird feeling.

He was reminded of the same talk when he peered around the door to see them locked in an embrace that Harry was sure Ron would prefer Mrs. Weasley not too see. Hermione was still crying, and Ron looked close to tears.

'Honestly,' Harry thought, 'You would think a bit of kissing would cheer them up' as he carefully turned around to make his way downstairs as quietly as possible.

At the foot of the stairs he saw Ginny who had just been talking to an exhausted Luna. Harry called out to her.

'Anything new?'

'Well, Madam Pomfrey has patched up Neville and a lot of others, there are only eight more of ours in the hospital wing and a death eater. Er…some more people were found last night; they're still searching the forest for more. Apparently Alicia says that Angelina was only found two hours ago, don't worry she was only stunned. I haven't heard anything about ministry plans, Kingsley just walked past and I don't think he saw me. I don't know anything more than that.'

'Mmm.' Ginny he could tell that he was upset but knew that he didn't want to talk there.

'Where are the idiot and the goldfish?'

Harry smiled. 'They'll come down when they're ready and hopefully dressed.'

'Too much information, stop right there! I don't want to hear about it for Merlin's sake!'

They were turning to go into the great hall to get a bite to eat when-

'Well, well, well. Who have we here? Harry, darling how do you feel? What do you have to tell our readers about yesterday's happenings? They are dying to know _all_ about the emotions behind your little escapade! And you have _already_ snatched up an admirer?'

A roll of parchment hovered behind her and Harry was angry to see that she was looking so well. Rita's eyes darted from Harry's hand on Ginny's waist, to her low V-neck before-

'OWWW!'

Spinning round she glared at Hermione furiously, who held a poisonous-looking acid-green quill in her hand and wore a satisfied smirk on her face. A garish red trickle of blood seeped down the back of Rita's neck.

'YOU!'

'You'd better leave _her_ alone, leave my sister alone and leave Harry! You got that?!'

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself, slapping on her face, what she probably supposed to be a winning smile.

'Oh dear.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Do I detect a hint of jealousy of the striking redhead, Hermione, darling, despite the comfort you get from your fine, ahem, _friend_? Tensions rising due to new-found affections just when we thought that everything had been solved? Are your relationships still so troubled? And you, Ronald, how does it feel to be joining the masses?'

'Fuck off!'

Rita wheeled around to face Ginny who was staring angrily at her.

'Hmm…tell me everything, dear, I want to know _all_ about the tenderness behind your hero's troubled face, how do you feel, knowing that you don't _quite_ have the same prettiness of his last girlfriend? Cho, I think? I think that the prophet would _love_ an interview with you, the little lady who knows the _real_ Harry!'

Rita turned to Hermione to try and grab the Quick Quotes Quill who grinning widely, snapped it in two.

'Stupid girl! Don't you know how expensive they are?! They can't be reparoed, you know!'

Harry had had enough.

'How can you stand there and look her in the face when you have done almost everything possible to make her life as difficult as possible, writing that crap about her, do you know how _she_ might feel?! You've turned the Wizarding world against me and insulted my friends. You wrote for Voldemort's government! And worst of all how on earth could you do all that to Dumbledore?!'

'The public deserve the truth about him.'

At once all four friends growled, 'He was a hundred times the wizard you could ever be!' **(A/N-I know she can't be a wizard but that's not important)**

'What else was I supposed to do to earn a living, eh? I'm not about to waste the time I spent hiding my animagus skills! And I didn't do any harm passing on a juicy bit of gossip!'

Harry continued, 'And when you've quite finished spewing rubbish we would be extremely grateful if you get out of our sight.'

'I can't write without a Quick Quotes Quill! Did you see what that bitch just did?!'

'Certainly did.'

It was not Harry who had spoken and everyone turned to see an angry Percy Weasley with a roll of parchment and ink all over him, evidently because he had been writing so fast.

'I got every word of what you said. It's been so nice to finally meet you. Good day!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Hall did not have many people in it but as the four passed by the tables, bereaved faces turned to stare until they reached the table on the far right and sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Bill looked up as they sat down. None looked like they had slept well.

Ginny was about to ask where the others were when Charlie came through the double doors, spotted them and jogged over.

'George is just coming' he said sadly, hugging his mother whose eyes had tears welling up in them again.

She dried her face on a rather wet handkerchief so that when George shuffled into the hall she looked as composed as possible for a mother in her position. He nodded stiffly in greeting as he sat down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. This was just as well because despite Mrs. Weasley's attempt at a stiff upper lip, her mouth quivered as she tried to stop the flood of emotions that could burst out at any moment.

George served himself some breakfast, not noticing that he preferred toast. How long they sat there pretending not to watch George pushing increasingly soggy 'Hodgin's Hungry Hippogriff Flakes' around his bowl.

Arthur wondered whether to say something but knew that the time for that would come. It made him feel so empty to think, that no matter how much he had tried he had failed. Failed as a father, failed as a husband. Not only had he let his little boy go but he had to watch his family's pain as punishment for pulling them into such a dangerous game, knowing that he could do nothing to help them. Molly, I'm so sorry.

His wife was torn apart as she looked around the hall. This was where she had known Arthur for the first time. They had been so happy here, so naïve to think that goodness alone could keep them safe. Everywhere she saw pain, and George hurt more than anyone. Children grew up so fast and she had learnt that the hard way. 19 years was so short but it was a lifetime.

Memories drifted to Hermione's mind. Admiring the twin's Headless Hats, Christmas at Grimmauld place, ear-related jokes, disapproving of Puking Pastilles, seeing the new shop, the twin's apparating to annoy people and saying things at the same time. Everyone had been saying that the twins would go far but now the future looked rather different.

Ron was dazed. He had just got Hermione, his family, his safety but lost Fred. Fred, the life and soul of everything that went on. Him and George, but looking across the table at a boy not eating cereal he couldn't recognise his own brother. That scared him.

Ginny loved her brothers more than anybody could imagine. She, as the youngest had a special bond with every one of them and of course she hadn't wanted to lose anyone but surely it wasn't _Fred_ who had gone?

Losing Fred was making Harry feel numb. Since getting up he'd experienced a rollercoaster of emotions, was this how his life would be? Endless ups and downs, just as something gets better he gets another dull blow to the stomach. Too many people had to suffer, it was wrong but how on earth can you change it? Fred was dead and gone.

Bill was grim. He was newly married, this should be the happiest time of his life, and Fleur's too, but it wasn't. They wanted a child but they hadn't discussed that yet because it wasn't safe to bring a child into such dangerous times, with a jolt he remembered Remus and Tonks lying side by side and thought of little Teddy. Then he thought of Fred who would never have what Bill had with Fleur.

Charlie was burning inside, like a Chinese Fireball. Burning with resentment. His little Freddie was just a boy. He remembered showing Fred and George pictures of dragons when they were little. They had loved the flames, the danger that dragons offered but now he realised. The twins had looked at the pictures together, made explosions and flames together, loved to be reckless together. Fred was one half of the duo, and that half was gone. Forever. It burned but it was true. Fred had truly been a part of George, but how on earth do you recreate that part without replacing it?

George felt hollow. Not empty, not like there was a _part_missing but hollow, and feelingless. He wanted to talk and to be told that everything would be alright but who to turn to? Not his family but…

**More to come soon. Please review, I have a plot worked out but I am open to ideas! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Getting up

Running through the door, with her tangled braids flying behind her, Angelina Johnson came running.

'I only just heard!' she sobbed, 'I've been trying to find you.'

Dissolving into a fresh wave of tears, she flung her arms around George. He stared at his cereal looking grey. His face started to crumple. He just stared over her shoulder as she hugged him, his eyes unfocused, seeing things that only he could see. No one else could see the memories that tauntingly played out before him.

Awkwardly he put an arm around Angelina, reaching up with his other hand, he stroked her hair.

'Why Fred?' she gasped.

Everyone who sat at the table had been thinking the exact same thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Half an hour later the pair of them had left. Needing somewhere quiet to cry, they had walked off with their arms around each other.

Suddenly Ginny could take the silence it no longer.

She stood up to hug her parents tightly, trying to convey everything that she wanted to say in one hug.

Harry felt compelled to speak yet so guilty for breaking the silence, 'I'm really sorry.'

These words were directed at the Weasley family as a whole but he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone knew him too well to be in any doubt as to what he meant by his apology. Usually Hermione would be the one to insist he had no blame but now only Mrs. Weasley spoke.

'So am I, Harry dear.' Her pale cheeks glistened. 'Sorry of course about Fred. And George. And I'm really sorry that what should be such a happy thing is so sad. You three deserve better for doing what you did. And I think we also deserve to hear what on earth you have been doing!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione all opened their mouths to start an explaining the last months of adventure but they were cut off.

'It'll wait.' Molly smiled.

'Potter!'

McGonagall was hurrying eagerly towards them, leaning slightly on a stick she had used in their fifth year.

'Harry, Hermione, Ronald!'

The teacher beamed down at the students.

'I have just been conferring with Proffessor Dumbledore's portrait. I can't tell you how proud he is. He refuses however, to tell me what happened. He believes, quite rightly that that job belongs to you.'

Three watery smiles appeared in front of her and she turned to address the others that sat at the table.

'Arthur, Molly. Bill, Charles, Ginevra, I am so sorry to hear about Fred. If there is anything I can do to help, please, just ask. Might I ask where George is at present?'

'Probably in the common room?'

'Yes well, if he is feeling alright perhaps he and you could join the rest of the Order in my office in half an hour or so? There is a fair amount of business to deal with and we need as many helping hands as possible.'

'Were happy to help.' Arthur said.

'Fleur's on her way,' Bill added, 'She should be here in time for that.'

'Good. I will be seeing you later, then.'

'I thought we were too young to join?' Ron asked loudly.

'Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. We can hardly hold the meeting without _you_ can we?!'

The teacher smirked at him before going to speak to Dennis Creevey.

Ron grinned affectionately at McGonagall's retreating back. He was sitting a bit taller in his seat now.

'Where's Percy?' asked Mrs. Weasley, suddenly remembering that he should be there.

'He had to go and see someone from the prophet, I think,' Ginny replied, 'Right, Harry?'

Harry nodded, not wanting to get involved in this conversation. He had also spotted a certain family getting up on the other side of the hall.

'From the prophet? _He_ had to see someone? What about?' Molly beginning to panicky. 'Harry?'

'I need to go…erm…to the bathroom; I'll be seeing you later.' Harry said. The Weasleys muttered 'See you.' although Molly said it rather grudgingly.

Harry heard Bill reassure her: 'Percy's fine, everything's okay. But there's work to be done and Percy will want to be occupied.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry caught up with the Malfoys as they reached the entrance hall.

'Oi!'

All three turned each looking embarrassed to be there, their expressions hostile.

When he saw who it was Draco was unable to look at Harry and stared at his feet. Lucius looked frightened, disgusted and rather disgruntled to see Harry but Narcissa looked him directly in the face as though trying to make him out.

'I just wanted to tell you that, Dobby is dead now. Your sister managed to kill him as he helped me disapparate.'

When the Malfoys didn't say anything, Harry pressed on. 'I thought you should know that he's dead and he was happy. He also saved my life. And Ron's and Hermione's and Luna's, Neville's and Ollivander's. He was a great little elf, you know.'

Narcissa jerked her head in acknowledgement, Lucius looked rather confused but through his perplexed expression, Harry could see that Draco looked genuinely sad.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. The Malfoys made a move to turn away when Harry grabbed Narcissa's sleeve.

'Thanks.' He muttered quietly so that no one else could hear.

'I didn't do it for you, you know.'

'I know. But I also know that you saved my life and as good as killed your master.' Narcissa was astonished and confused. Harry thought she might cry. But she pulled herself together and glanced at her husband to make sure that he couldn't hear.

'Everyone has to look after themselves in wartime.'

'You would have been killed.'

'But Draco…'

'I know but why did you….'

Harry knew why she had saved him; he has known that in the forest, but he wanted to hear it from her. The odd relationships she had with her son, husband, sister and master intrigued him.

'He's only eighteen, just a boy.'

'So am I.'

'Exactly.'

Again she started to leave when another voice said:

'Harry! Please, you need to tell me what…' The woman paused.

'Narcissa.'

The baby in the woman's arms began to cry.

**  
Who's the mystery baby? And who is the woman?**

**Not as long as I would have liked but I wanted to end the chapter here. I will try to update sooner next time!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Snuggling up

**Sorry, Coldplay!**

…_she started to leave when another voice said:_

'_Harry! Please, you need to tell me what…' The woman paused._

'_Narcissa.'_

_The baby in the woman's arms began to cry._

'Andromeda.' It wasn't a question or a greeting, it was a statement.

Narcissa decided to try and be polite. She might as well patch things up with her sister. Bellatrix couldn't stop her now and she saw no harm in it.

'You're well?'

'I don't know. Maybe Harry could tell me if I should be?'

Harry had no idea what to say. Last time he had seen this woman he had mistaken her for her demented sister and yesterday her daughter had been murdered. And, it seemed she didn't know about it.

'Mrs. Tonks,-'

She frowned, her forehead creased in worry.

'Is Nymphadora hurt? I've tried to contact someone but no one has been able to tell me anything. Please, can I see her?'

'Mrs. Tonks, I think you should speak to proffessor Mcgonagal about this.'

'Is she hurt?' Harry had no idea of how to deal with this. He wished someone was there to help him and to take him away from the responsibility and away from the pain but apart from the six of them, the entrance hall was empty.

'Listen, you really should come upstairs.' Harry didn't know how much longer he could stand the stabbing pain in his chest before he broke down into tears.

'Harry, why can't I see her?!' Andromeda's panicky voice rose. Last time, Ted Tonks had dealt with calming Mrs. Tonks, Teddy Lupin on the other hand was too busy whimpering for his dead parents.

Harry took a deep breath of air, seeing no other way out he prepared himself for what ever might come.

'She's…'

'No!' Harry barely heard her whisper.

Narcissa reached out a tetative hand to rest on her sister's arm.

'Andie?'

Andromeda stiffened, clutching the whimpering baby tightly to her chest. Lucius looked disgusted and Draco horrified.

'And Remus?'

'I'm really sorry.'  
The baby cried properly now, it's wails echoing around the chamber. Harry summoned Andromeda a chair from the chamber off the hall just in time.

'Ted gone, Dora gone…' she whispered, horrified, 'and Teddy's an orphan!' Teddy's wails got louder as though he understood every word she said. 'Teddy, darling. My poor little Teddy. And Nymphadora, my darling, baby Dora.

If anyone had thought to tear their horrified eyes away from the bereaved mother to look at Narcissa, they would have seen the loneliest woman in the world.

A little girl who had loved both of her sisters, the younger, who had been jealous, ambitious, craved glory and so twisted into an unrecognisable woman; and the oldest sat before her, rocking her body in anguish.

Andie's life had gone on without Cissa who was left behind, alone. _She_ had been the one to leave _her_ but _she_ was the one to have been left behind.

Whether they sat for minutes or for hours, Harry couldn't tell but to Andromeda time was not there.

Teddy's cries were becoming unbearable. She wanted to escape somewhere where she could cry herself to sleep and nothing would reach her.

'Mrs. Tonks?'

'_What was that?'_

'Mrs. Tonks?'

It was the Potter boy, looking concerned.

Why?

'Should I take Teddy? You know, if you wanted some space?'

She nodded numbly, not taking the words in. She laid Teddy in his arms. Teddy looked like his grandfather, Tonks and Remus, all in one.

'Are you all right, Mrs. Tonks?'

'Call me Andromeda.' Why had she said that of all things? Why at such a time?

'OK.'

She wouldn't look at anyone, not even when she was outside by the lake on the rocky outcrop, which had been the scene of so many adolescent wanderings with her secret sweetheart.

Looking down at the water she remembered the last time she had been there. The last day of Hogwarts when she prepared herself to tell her family. About Ted. About the baby that was on the way. About her future. And about love, how love would work and get them through everything unscathed.

So much for that.

She leant forward further, searching the water for memories as though it was a pensieve.

Tears were streaming down her face. Nothing that she'd lost could be replaced. She had loved someone and gone to waste. Could it be worse?

She couldn't bear a second more.

She looked at the water one last time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The baby in Harry's arms had a shock of violent orange hair. His face was screwed up, and Harry wanted nothing more than to stop his godson's sobs.

It was strange, Harry thought. He had part of the responsibility for the child yet had never seen it before and more importantly never held a baby in his life. What on earth was he supposed to do.

Looking up for some kind of help he saw that the Malfoys had gone. No helping hand was there for him. Although he could have gone to find any Weasley who had all dealt with children and he had a feeling that Harmione would be great too but he had to do this alone.

He felt odd walking up and down, rocking Teddy Lupin in his arms but the baby quietened which reassured Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Ron found Harry sitting in a dusty armchair looking at a sleeping baby as though it was an alien, he smiled. It fitted in a surreal kind of way. The oddness of the way they looked summarised their situation.

Harry looked up when Ron's shadow fell over them.

'Hi Harry.'

'Sh! You'll wake him!'

Harry hissed back making Ron snort.

'I have a feeling he is quite tired. He's not waking up soon.'

Harry looked a bit shifty to be caught like this when it was quite clear how inexperienced he was.

'I see you're quite the family man, Harry!'

'Shuddup.'

Ron snorted.

'He's kind of sweet, isn't he though. Despite being your godson.'

'Thanks. But he is I guess.'

'Look how sentimental we get in our wise old age, eh? But wait till Hermione sees him.'

Right on cue a squeal pierced their ears.

'Oh Harry! I've been looking for you two everywhere! Oh he's so cute! So this is little Teddy?'

'Oh no, Hermione, we just found another random baby with green hair.'

'Very amusing Ron. Oh he's just so gorgeous!' Ron cleared his throat.

'Yes, Ronald?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh, hi Ginny!'

'Hi Hermione, hi you two! Mum sent me to find you she says if you want to come to the Order meeting, it's a good idea to be there. What are you doing here anyway? And why was Hermione screaming?'

Harry grinned.

'Come here, Ginny.'

'OK.' Ginny looked slightly nervous as all three grinned up at her.

'Why? Oh my goodness!' Ginny's breath was taken away.

'He's…'

'Gorgeous?' supplied Ron, helpfully.

'Yeah. Most gorgeous little boy ever.' Harry cleared his throat.

'Harry's the godfather!'

'Oh, yes, Lupin told me about that when he told us about Teddy being born!'

Silence descended on them as they thought of Remus Lupin. But suddenly Hermione gasped.

'Harry, Andromeda! She brought Teddy, didn't she? Where is she? What happened?'

'Oh my God, Harry! How is she?'

'She did bring Teddy. She's gone for a walk and, er, she didn't know.'

'What?!'

'You mean no one told her?'

'Well I did!'

'You know what I mean. No one told her before. And how did she take it?'

'Well, how the hell _do_ you take the fact that your daughter is dead?' Tears sprang up in Hermione's eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione.'

'No, no, it's OK.'

'No it isn't, I was…Well, she didn't say much. I took Teddy for her and she left. Oh, and Narcissa Malfoy was there as well.'

The girls gaped at him. Ron was thinking.

'Wait, aa moment…Narcissa Malfoy and Adromeda Tonks. They're… they're sisters aren't they?! Bloody hell! And they probably don't get on very well, either!'

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

'Yes, Ron, they're sisters, and no Ron, they don't get on very well. For your information they haven't spoken since she married Ted Tonks!'

'Please don't snap at each other!' Hermione pleaded. 'It's really the last thing we need!' Ron closed his mouth. And opened it again.

'Actually the last thing we need is for Voldemort to walk in through there and Bellatrix to-'

'Shut up Ron.' Ginny sighed.

'I was only-'

'Ron.' Harry warned.

'But-'

'Please, Ron?' Hermione's face was shining with tears.

They sank into silence again, Only Teddy's gurgling could be hurt until-

'Oh, crap!'

'What?'

'The Order Meeting!'

'Oh!'

'What do I do with Teddy?'

'Well take him.'

'Yeah well what about Andromeda?'

'We can leave a message so that she knows where we are, OK?'

'Can you do Patronuses with messages, Hermione?'

'I've never done it before, but here goes: expecto patronum!'

Her otter wasn't even distinguishable before it faded.

'Come on Hermione.' Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

'I can't! I keep thinking about Andromeda!'

Ron moved his hands to her waist ahile Ginny looked pointedly away.

More tenderly than Hermione had expected, Ron breathed into her ear, 'Think of something else. Think of our freedom, your safety, you can see your parents, we can do anything we like now! Teddy may not have parents but he's safe and he'll be happy.'

Hermione didn't think of any of those options but of Ron's hands on her waist as she whispered,

'Expecto Patronum'

She told the otter what to say and flung her arms around Ron's neck.

'Oh thank you Ron, that was lovely of you, you're…'

'Gorgeous?'

**I hope I didn't completely bore the pants off you!**

**Thanks to all of you who read it, those who add me to alerts but mostly those who review! I love you!**

**Saskia**

(Thankyou buttonbit for proof reading)


End file.
